


Obsession & Denial

by ricksanchez



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, they are about 16-17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricksanchez/pseuds/ricksanchez
Summary: For what it’s worth, Eric Cartman hadn’t intended it to turn out this way; it just so happens that when you pin after someone for the majority of your life, you slowly start to lose control around them. Of course, Cartman figured he’d always keep himself under control around Kyle. He was wrong.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Obsession & Denial

**Author's Note:**

> i originally started this fic back in june of 2018. i recently got the motivation to pick it up again. ill hopefully finish it.

Cartman showed up last to the bus stop as always and took his usual position next to Kyle and Kenny. The wait for the bus that took them to South Park Senior High was a boring one. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny idly chatted away about the weather and the amount of homework they were assigned last night. Cartman, of course, would normally take this chance to make a crude remark about their teachers and other school faculty—but he remained silent. He was instead deep in thought about the events of last night.

Last night was a _ miracle _ for him. He had managed to sneak into Kyle’s room supposedly unnoticed and was able to take one of his shirts, along with a bottle of his deodorant in case the smell ever wore off. He made sure to pick out a shirt he’s barely ever seen Kyle wear. 

He was beginning to sneak back out the window when Cartman caught himself staring at an adorable sleeping Kyle. Cartman couldn’t get over how beautiful Kyle looked in his sleep — his flushed cheeks, curly messy red hair, his soft lips — all of it was so _ perfect _ Cartman couldn’t help himself. With his heart hammering in his chest and his mind going fuzzy, he had leaned in and kissed Kyle very lightly on the lips without intending to.

The kiss was over almost the second it began, for Cartman jumped back in shock of himself. He stumbled on his feet and quickly made his way towards the window. Kyle turned in his sleep, his eyes briefly flickering and lips twitching at that moment. Cartman was quick to sneak back out with the items he had wanted. He started breathing heavily the moment he landed on the ground caked lightly with snow. He gripped Kyle’s shirt, taking a big whiff of it before running back home in a hurry. As soon as he got home, he put Kyle’s shirt over his pillow and cuddled it to sleep. Unsurprisingly, it was the best sleep he’s had in quite a while. 

Kyle must’ve noticed Cartman staring into space and the disturbing silence that came along with it. Kyle was staring at Cartman with intensity as if he knew about everything Cartman did last night. Cartman avoided his eyes and instead focused on the snow in front of him. His mind continued to wander to how good the split-second kiss was. Butterflies exploded in his chest whenever he recalled his lips against Kyle’s. He felt his cheeks warm up considerably. Kyle, of course, took note of this and glared daggers into him. He disrupted the conversation between Kenny and Stan, raising his voice slightly to get the attention of the fat boy. 

“What the hell is wrong with you, Cartman?”

Kenny and Stan looked at Kyle with confusion but said nothing. Cartman’s breath hitched in his throat as if he was caught red-handed. He coughed, trying to regulate his breathing before lifting his head and glaring at Kyle as if the answer to Kyle’s question was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Aw, do you _ care _ for me, Kahl?” His voice was thick with sarcasm. He even fluttered his eyelashes at the redhead just to piss him off.

At this point, both Stan and Kenny were rolling their eyes. They were definitely not ready for another fight between the two. 

“You’re acting fucking weird and I can tell you’re up to something!”

“Dude, chill out. He’s not even doing anything,” Stan chipped in, clearly unamused by Kyle’s rather random outburst. Kenny nodded in agreement. 

Kyle looked taken aback and offended. He stared between his two friends in shock before starting to speak once more. “Why should I chill out when this fat bastard is probably trying to murder me?! Just look at him, he—“

Stan cut him off before he could continue. “Look, I’m not one to defend Cartman, but he really hasn’t been acting that horrible these past few years. Just lay off him a little, alright?”

“Yea, dude,” Kenny exclaimed, patting Cartman’s shoulder in a comforting manner. Cartman smiled sweetly at Kyle in an almost sickening fashion while the ginger remained at a loss for words. Before the drama could escalate further, the bus arrived. 

Cartman dashed onto the bus in a hurry. He made his way to the back of the bus and took a seat by Butters. Kenny and Stan followed suit, with Stan sitting by Wendy and Kenny in an empty seat. Kyle stood still for a moment before shaking his head and getting on the bus. He rather reluctantly sat next to Kenny. 

Kyle pouted as he took a seat next to the quiet blond boy. Kenny smiled warmly at him, seeming to sense the tension he carried upon his shoulders and figured he should try to ease it away. Kenny was always good at reading people and usually was the shoulder his friends cried on for that very reason. 

“What’s up, dude? You’re more pissed off at fatso than usual.” 

“He’s just… I don’t know. I can’t help but feel like he’s up to something. I think he’s trying to humiliate me again. Don’t you think he’s acting weird this morning?”

Kenny clicked his tongue in disagreement. “You know that he hasn’t done anything drastic since he started behavioral therapy. I think he’s just tired or something.” 

Kyle hummed, seeming to dwell on his friend’s words for a minute. Perhaps Kenny was right. He has been overly harsh on Cartman lately despite the past few years showing that he clearly didn’t need to be anymore. 

The rest of the ride to school was silent between them.

***

Cartman had walked into his first class nonchalantly and he took a seat next to Butters, as usual. He and the other students chatted idly while waiting for their environmental science teacher to walk in. Honestly, Cartman only took this gay class on the environment just to piss off the teacher with his constant crude remarks towards nature. 

Cartman faced his gullible friend with a wide grin on his face. He was so happy from last night's events that he couldn't help but tell at least one person about it. He already texted Kenny about it earlier, but he needed to brag about the feat even more.

"You won't believe what I pulled off last night. It was totally fuckin' awesome," Cartman exclaimed, his grin growing even wider.

Butters looked at the chubby boy with a smidge of interest, but mostly worry clouded his eyes. Usually, that grin meant trouble.

"What did you do, Eric?" His voice was barely above a whisper. The fear of the nasty things Cartman possibly could've done was caught in his throat, making it hard to speak confidently. Whatever was going on, he was hoping it wouldn't get him in trouble. Eric loved making Butters take the fall for his actions, after all.

"I kissed Kyle while he was asleep last night! It was a breeze to pull off. Plus, I took one of his shirts and his deodorant. Pretty awesome, right?" Cartman looked and sounded so confident while describing the events of the night before that one might disregard questioning the morals behind his actions. Butters was, of course, did just that.

"Well, gee, Eric, that's great!" He felt relieved, but only a little. He figured this would blow up in his face somehow, but at the very least Cartman wasn't plotting something downright evil this time.

"Ya want me to keep it secret though, right?" Butters knew the drill by now. Anything to do with Eric's weird infatuation with Kyle was to remain confidential. It had been this way ever since the smug storm. Butters, shockingly, was good with keeping these secrets. 

"Duh!" Cartman rolled his eyes. 

"Well, okay!" Butters smiled warmly, trying to assure Cartman the secrets were safe.

At that moment, the teacher walked in and began the lecture. Cartman swiftly interrupted it with his crude comments whenever it was most inappropriate for him to do so,  
causing an uproar of laughter within the classroom.

***

Kyle clenched his fists and mindlessly chewed at his lower lip. He was overthinking shit about Cartman again. That bastard always clouded his thoughts these days. Kyle kept going over the interaction from this morning, trying to figure out what Cartman could possibly be planning this time. It had to involve humiliating him somehow, he knew that much.

Stan and Kenny sat next to him at the lunch table. Both looked at Kyle with raised eyebrows. They knew that he was doing that weird 'obsessing over Cartman' thing again. It freaked them out, honestly.

Stan nudged Kyle's shoulder. He forced a smile and approached the subject lightly. If he was too obvious or direct Kyle might blow him off. "You wanna tell us what's on your mind, buddy?" 

Kyle sighed harshly. Stan felt Kyle's shoulders tense in anger. "It's just that stupid fatass. He's totally up to something, I can tell. I swear, I'm gonna catch him red-handed!"

Kenny shifted awkwardly. Stan looked at the blond boy for assurance before proceeding further into the conversation.

"I think you have a 'Cartman problem', dude. You seem weirdly obsessive." 

"What are you saying?" Kyle furrowed his brows. He looked between his two friends and suddenly felt as if he was being interrogated. 

"Well, Stan and I have been talking… We think you might have some weird _ crush _ on Cartman?" Kenny spoke with uncertainty. He didn't want to make Kyle flip out, but he definitely knew it needed to be addressed. This obsession with Cartman has been growing over the years and has recently reached an all-time high. If they didn't confront Kyle about it now things would get worse.

Kyle glared at them. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You guys are fucking delusional," he said blankly. 

Before the intervention could be continued, Kyle spotted Cartman approaching out of the corner of his eye. He instantly felt his heart race at the sight alone.

"What's up, sluts," Cartman said while he plopped his crappy school lunch on the table. He had that infuriating smile on his face again; the one Kyle couldn't stand. 

Kyle glared at the shorter overweight boy in front of him. God, everything about Cartman pissed him off beyond belief. His stomach felt weird whenever they locked eyes and his hands would sweat during their brawls. His hatred for him was just that overwhelming. 

Cartman decided to pretend to ignore the ginger; he seemed to focus on his food instead. This angered Kyle even more and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. Nevertheless, Kyle swore he could sense Cartman's eyes flicking in his direction for a split second every time Kyle wasn't paying direct attention to him. It was maddening and frankly weird. Usually, Cartman would be all over with insults right about now.

Stan and Kenny could practically sense the awkward tension in the air. They both stayed silent, not wanting to cause an uproar between the two love birds.

***

That night, Kyle laid awake in his bed flooded with thoughts of Cartman. Cartman, _ Cartman _, _** Cartman **_ . It was all he could think about. He needed answers. What was that sadistic fuck up to this time? Whatever was going on, he needed to get to the bottom of it immediately.


End file.
